Rich Franklin vs. Jason MacDonald
The fight was Rich Franklin's first after losing the title to Anderson Silva. Jason MacDonald had a two-fight reach advantage and a two-fight height advantage, as well. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. MacDonald landed a leg kick and ate a counter left hand andc ame hard for the single-leg, Franklin was doing a good job of pushing his head off and avoiding the takedown and defending to the clinch but MacDonald kept trying for the single-leg and finally broke away. Franklin landed a big left hand and a one-two-three combination in close before backing off. MacDonald came for the takedown again, Franklin defended once more to the clinch and MacDonald landed a knee to the leg. Franklin turned the clinch around. MacDonald landed a body shot and a knee to the body and Franklin landed a knee to the body. MacDonald landed a knee to the leg. Franklin landed a pair of knees to the leg. Franklin landed another knee to the leg. MacDonald kneed the leg and Franklin replied to the body. MacDonald had an arm trapped. Franklin landed a knee to the body and another a moment later. MacDonald had that underhook, that arm trapped. They broke. Franklin landed a right hook and another. Franklin landed a left hand to the forehead and that one hurt MacDonald. MacDonald landed a good leg kick and ate another left hand. MacDonald landed a body kick and they clinched and Franklin got double underhooks, MacDonald was looking for one, Franklin dumped him down and stood over him pounding repeatedly with both fists, just repeatedly, MacDonald rolled for a kneebar and Franklin stood and let him up. MacDonald was bloodied up, I believe, but not rocked. MacDonald came for the single-leg, Franklin was defending, showing good takedown defense, but MacDonald turned the corner and got the takedown into Franklin's open guard. MacDonald was looking to pass. Franklin was defending and he got the sweep and flipped MacDonald over and stood over him pounding with a trio of elbows and stood avoiding an upkick as the first round now came to an end. Anderson Silva clapped in the crowd watching. The second round began and they touched gloves. MacDonald landed a leg kick and ate a counter left. He shot for the takedown, Franklin was defending and landing shots in under, and was warned for hitting the back of the head, MacDonald kept coming for the single-leg. Franklin showed excellent balance until MacDonald let go and they broke apart. MacDonald pushed forward and ate a counter right hand. MacDonald came for the single-leg again. He stopped and went to the clinch. He was looking for the body lock now. He dragged Franklin down and nearly had the back and he had one hook in, Franklin was looking to roll out, trying to control that right leg of MacDonald. Franklin pulled out on top into side control and the Ohio crowd roared. Franklin landed a good right hammerfist. Back to north-south position now. Side control again. 'Side control for Franklin', like from the Undisputed game. MacDonald was trying to reclaim guard but Franklin was defending. Franklin got the knee on the belly. He also had an arm isolated. Franklin landed an elbow. MacDonald landed a knee to the body from the bottom. Franklin mounted. Franklin began pounding away with both hands. MacDonald wasn't bucking but he was trying to roll. He got Franklin back to half-guard. Franklin was warned again for hitting the back of the head, no that was MacDonald. MacDonald said 'I'm hitting the side of the head.' Franklin got back to mount. Franklin was pounding in under, with lefts and rights and MacDonald gave up his back. Franklin kept on pounding in under. Hard shots. Franklin was warned again. Kept on pounding. Real bad spot for MacDonald. Thirty seconds left. Still pounding with Franklin on his back. He lost a hook. Franklin mounted again pounding away with seven seconds left, just pounding MacDonald. The second round ended and the crowd roared in appreciation for the fight. MacDonald got up wobbly, holding onto the fence, exhausted and rocked. He said 'I'm done, I'm done.' His corner called the fight. It was all over. Franklin fell to his knees, praying, exhausted from pounding. Franklin smiled at the camera aiming at him. Jorge Gurgel hugged him.